The electrical center of a motor vehicle is the heart of power distribution and circuit protection in the vehicle. The primary purpose of the electrical center is to provide a centralized location for electrical power and signal distribution for the associated vehicle circuits and electrically operated components. The electrical center includes a power distribution system and a printed circuit board assembly for controlling the fuses and switching devices such as relays. The electrical center is in communication with a body control module.
The body control module is a control unit that process inputs, typically from the driver, and sends signals to the relays contained in the electrical center to control the vehicle's central locking, power windows, power mirrors, front and rear wipers, front and rear windshield fluid sprayers, car lights, defrost, and the likes. The body control module and the electrical center are typically two separate assemblies that are remotely located from each other within the body of the vehicle.
In a convention electrical center, relays are controlled by electronic modules via hardwire connections to the body control module. The electrical center is typically connected to the body control module through a standard wiring harness and connectors, which leads to a large number of leads, terminals, and connectors.
Shown in FIG. 1 is a prior art electrical and electronic systems 10, which includes a body control module 110 and an electrical center 120. The electrical center 120 contains multiple relays 121A through 121P. The relays control the activations of electrical components such as lights, car speakers, and the likes by opening and closing the associated power supply circuits (not shown). The relays 121A through 121P are hardwired to the body control module 110 through their respective leads 130A-130P in a wire harness.
In the example shown in FIG. 1, the control relays would require 16 pairs of leads. However, in general, the number of relays may be much more. Therefore, the number of leads required to connect the body control module 110 to the relays 121A-121P may be much greater than 16 pairs resulting in a large number of cut leads, terminal ends, and connectors, thus increasing the possibility of connection failures. In addition, the electrical and electronic system 10 shown in FIG. 1 may be susceptible to electromagnetic interference and requires additional high-frequency ground shielding, which increases design and manufacturing costs.